Excellence Grading Organisation
The Excellence Grading Organisation (EGO) is a group based in El Ciclo in Dragon Quest VII. Gameplay How to unlock After the party has saved El Ciclo in the past, returning to the town in the present will allow the player to sign up for the Excellence Grading Organisation. How to enter There is a building behind the church where the player can sign party members up for the Excellence Grading Organisation. The man in the front of the desk will tell give a description of what it consists. There are three categories: Strength, Wisdom, and Style. The player can sign up party members for all three categories if they so choose. The player can check on the party's current ranking by looking at the boards in front of the clock tower. When the player reaches the first place, they will be awarded with a ceremony and given a prize. Contests Strength Strength deals with a particular party member's current attack power. This includes the current weapon. Benchmarks for victory are: * Before finishing the trinity of Nottagen, Providence, and Hubble: Attack = 105 or higher * Before defeating Orgodemir for the first time: Attack = 136 or higher * Before defeating Orgodemir for the second time: Attack = 155 or higher * Post-Game: Attack = 220 or higher Wisdom Wisdom deals with a particular party member's current Wisdom score. * Until the Canny Cap sidequest is finished by the player, or remains incomplete and eventually concludes itself when the Torban contest begins: Wisdom = 999 (impossible to win) * After the Canny Cap sidequest, but before finishing the trinity of Nottagen, Providence, and Hubble: Wisdom = 121 or higher * Before defeating Orgodemir for the first time: Wisdom = 155 or higher * Before defeating Orgodemir for the second time and into the post-game: Wisdom = 181 or higher Style Style deals with a particular party member's current Style score. * Until the Greta sidequest is completed: Style = 999 (impossible) * After the Greta sidequest is completed but before finishing the trinity of Nottagen, Providence, and Hubble: Style = 200 or higher * Before defeating Orgodemir for the first time: Style = 260 or higher * Before defeating Orgodemir for the second time and into the post-game: Style = 307 or higher Tips There are several ways on improving your score in any particular rank. Strength Stronger weapons will improve the score of a party member, meaning that if a party member should have the Metal King Sword or the Okeanos Sword, they will have a very high power ranking. Since the Hero and Aishe can equip the best weapons and have great strength growths, they are best suited for this category. Becoming classes like the Gladiator and Champion that emphasise on strength will fare better for that party member and stat boosts upon mastery. Using seeds of strength will increase the player's strength stat. Usually, a strength seed will increase strength 1-2 points. Using these in conjunction with a strength class will increase strength by more than 2 points. Wisdom Becoming classes like Mage and Priest that emphasise wisdom will fare better for that party member. Since Maribel and Sir Mervyn have great wisdom growths, they are best suited to this category. Using seeds of wisdom will increase the player's strength stats. Usually, a seed of wisdom will increase intelligence 1-2 points. Using these in conjunction with a magic class will increase intelligence by more than 2 points. Completing the Professor Wade side quest will net the player a canny cap, which when equipped, will increase intelligence by 30 points. Style Becoming classes like Luminary that emphasise on style will fare better for that party member. Using pretty betsies will increase the player's style stat. Usually, a pretty betsy will increase appearance 1-2 points. Using these in conjunction with a style class will increase appearance by more than 2 points. A party member will gain or lose Style points depending on the equipment that the player is wearing. Plus, they will get bonus Style points that do not show up in that member's particular stat. Here is a list of bonuses. Style Bonuses Prizes For winning the Strength category, the player receives the Toughie Trophy and a mighty armlet. For winning the Wisdom category, the all characters will receive the Wise Prize while males and females get a Thinking Cap and Golden Tiara, respectively. For winning the Style category, the player receives the Best Dressed Award and a spangled dress for ladies and platinum mail for men. Notes The player cannot win the Style category until Greta is off the list. To do this, the player must head to a house on the Likeness side of the river. They will receive Greta's letter which should be turned over to the man at the register who will remove her from the list, making the Style contest winnable. Category:Sidequests Category:Dragon Quest VII Category:Game mechanics